Wulf
Wulf is an anthropomorphic wolf in Danny Phantom and the Toon Wars who was originally a prisoner at Walker's Prison used once to go after Danny before he set him free on Earth. Since then, he would return as an ally of he and his family from time to time and would be heavily featured as one of the main cast members of the Samurai Jack Saga, Nicktoons Nega War, and Toon Wars: The Final Days. Appearance Personality Biography Early Life and Danny Phantom Although it is never brought up in-show or by Butch Hartman, in Toon Wars, Wulf was originally part of an experiment in the Ice Kingdom gone wrong. He was a regular wolf turned humanoid with a lesser degree of intelligence but very fluent in Esperanto. He escaped but was pursued and captured by Walker after accidentally getting into trouble in the Ghost Zone. He first appeared in the episode "Public Enemies" where he was sent to hunt Danny Phantom for Walker but quickly made friends with him instead after Danny removed his shock collar before being sent back to the prison through a Ghost Portal by Walker. He would then reappear soon after in "Claw of the Wild" where he escaped once again by creating a ghost portal himself and helped Danny and his friends save their classmates from Walker and his guards when they captured them in the prison. Afterward, Wulf would head out into the woods free from the Ghost Zone and remain an ally of Danny Phantom, later briefly helping to stop the Disasteroid from colliding with Earth in "Phantom Planet." Wrath of the Phantom/10-Year Gap Wulf returned once again in the completed and posted Danny Phantom chapters of Nicktoons: Nega War where he was one of the heroes who fought Dan Phantom when he returned from his imprisonment from the Fenton Thermos outside of time in Clockwork's Lair. He was able to deal heavy damage to the villain and expose some of his weaknesses to better defeat him. And together along with Danny and Daniella took out the Dimensional Monitor and blasted it into deep space via Ember's guitar, thus deleting Dan Phantom. Samurai Jack Saga Toon Wars: The Final Days Battles Relationships Abilities Stats Although he isn't the most active in Toon Wars or the original series, Wulf is physically one of the strongest characters in the Toon Force. Against those like Danny and Walker, Wulf has been able to, at times, overpower them and use his abilities, like his portal spawning, to great advantage. This is best shown later in Wrath of the Phantom when against an omnipotent Dan Phantom as he could slice into his extra armor and injure him no matter the circumstances. When the other ghosts fell from a large explosion after Dan internally self destructed, Wulf was still hovering along with Danny and Dani. In the Samurai Jack Saga, he, again, battles and overpowers Danny and the other heroes by himself and can take on multiple waves of enemies including the Daughters of Aku or Aku himself. In Curse of the Werecat, when a monstrous Cattus attacks the heroes, Wulf steps in to stop him and matches his strength despite any difference in experience. This is also shown in Toon Wars: The Final Days when he battles a corrupted Sugilite and easily holds his own against the fusion. His only time being weakened is when the Syndicate actives the Purge Mode of their Time Drive, which he then recovered from. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Samurai Jack Saga